Finally Mine
by TheVampireDragon
Summary: Sequel to Talkin' in Your Sleep, but can be read on own. Weeks after the incident with Light talking in his sleep, L has decided that Light shall be his... He will make Light his. LxLight. Yaoi.


**A/N: Hey peoples, it's Vamp! This fic is a sequel to Talkin' in Your Sleep, but you can read it on its own. The wonderful Eternity Bites came up with the nickname Moon-chan, so all credit for that goes to them! They used the nickname in their fic 'Halloweens Moon'. I seriously recommend reading it, it's great. Eternity Bites was nice enough to give me permission to use it, so thank them, cause without them, this fic probably wouldn't be here! I just love the nickname, so I'm likely to be using it in a lot of my Death Note fanfics. Well, this is only my second DN fanfic, but I enjoy writing L/Lights! I'm gonna try to do one with Matt and Mello, or maybe Matt, Mello, and Near, once I know more about them. So enjoy this fic, and look forward to more! **

Arashi: My sister does not own Death Note, L, Light, Ryuk, Matt, Mello, or Near. If she did, L and Light would have hot sex all the time while Ryuk watched, Misa would a helluva lot smarter and would serve Light faithfully, Matt and Mello would also be having hot sex all the time, Near occasionally joining in, BB would be out of jail and having free reign, cause she thinks he's awesome, Mikami wouldn't be such an obvious stalker, and Rem would be... doing stuff. Maybe doing something about that obvious crush she has on Misa. Unfortunately, she does not own Death Note, so these wonderful things will only happen in her fanfics.

Ameyth: *sends begging look to reviewers* Help me... I'm a straight male having to help out with a yaoi fanfic.

**Vamp: *gives the _look_ to Ameyth* Do the warnings!**

Ameyth: Vamp's warning for this fic are: OOCness, Yaoi, Sex, and major cursing.

**Vamp: So, enjoy _Finally Mine_, and please review!**

_**O. Mine.o.O**_

L stole a glance at the brunet teen beside him. Light was staring at his computer screen while drinking his coffee. L smirked slightly before returning his gaze to his own computer screen. It had been a week since the incident with Light talking in his sleep. Since then, L had decided something. Light would be his. L didn't care anymore that Light was a suspect, that he might be Kira. Not anymore. When Light was his, he could make sure that he wouldn't act as Kira anymore. Yes, Light would be his.

Light glanced at L from the corner of his eye. The man was sitting in his usual hunched position, staring at his computer screen, thumb in his mouth. A plate with Strawberry cheesecake sat forgotten near him-well, forgotten until L reached out and took a piece off of it with his fork, eating the piece and obviously relishing the taste. Light sighed and tuned his attention back to his computer. He was very confused about L at the moment. Despite the fact that L was his worst enemy, lately he had been having very..._vivid_...wet dreams about the odd detective. Light hoped he hadn't been making any noise while he had those dreams-both Sayu and Ryuk had told him that they caught him talking in his sleep more than once. He would be mortified if L found out he was having those dreams when he wasn't even sure how he felt about the genius.

L looked at the clock on his computer. It read 9:00 pm. L sighed. Light had mentioned hat he wanted to take a shower, which meant that they would have to take time off of work. L smirked suddenly. Of course, a shower presented the perfect opportunity to make Light his...

L stood up suddenly and Light looked up, the chain rattling. "I believe Raito-kun requested a shower?" L said in a monotonous voice. "Yeah, I did," Light replied in a grateful voice, standing up. "Then let us go to the bathroom," L said, turning and walking towards their bathroom. Light followed him.

Once they were in the bathroom, Light said, " I get to shower first." Light then glared at L. L understood his meaning and turned around to let Light undress in peace...no matter how much he wanted to oogle those bronze abs. Light finished stripping and reached in the shower to turn the hot water on. He turned around to see L completely naked about 2 feet (a little over half a meter) away from him. Heat suffused Light's cheeks and he looked away, trying to will his blush away. "W-What are you doing?" he snapped at L. "I am going to take a shower, Light-kun," L said in his monotonous tone. "I told you, I'm going to take a shower first!" Light said angrily, successfully managing to make his blush disappear. "It would conserve water to take a shower together, Raito-kun," L said in a bored tone. "You-you!" Light stammered in rage. "Yes, me," L said in that same bored tone, "Come, let's not waste any time." L stepped inside the shower. Light grumbled, but followed him inside.

L had already lathered up his own hair with his strawberry-scented shampoo. With his skinny body, droopy posture, and the ebony hair plastered to his head, he looked like a drowned rat. _Or perhaps a lost puppy,_ Light mused as he stepped under the spray, closing his eyes as the hot water relaxed him. His eyes still closed, he reached for his personal shampoo bottle. However, his fingers did not come into contact with his apple-scented shampoo, but instead L's smooth chest. He blushed and retracted his hand. "Where's my shampoo, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, still blushing. "I have it here, Light-kun" L said, holding up the bottle. When Light reached for it, L moved out of the way. "Ryuuzaki, give me my shampoo," Light said forcefully. "No," L replied. He flipped open the lid of the bottle and squirted some of the shampoo into his hands. He then reached up and started to massage the shampoo into Light's hair. "What are you...?" Light began to ask, but then he paused. L's hands in his hair felt very... _good._ When the detective began to add more pressure to his scalp, Light closed his eyes and gave a moan. L chuckled, and Light blushed. L had been standing under the spray as he did this, so all the shampoo had already been washed out of his hair. When the shampoo was sufficiently lathered in Light's hair, L removed his hands from Light's caramel locks and rinsed them off. He reached for his vanilla scented conditioner and massaged it into his own hair. Light stared at him, standing under the spray to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. _Why did he do that?_ Light wondered. When L noticed that the shampoo was washed out of Light's hair, he grabbed Light's conditioner and repeated the process.

When L reached for the washcloth and Light's body wash, Light reached out to stop him. "Ryuuzaki-mpf!" Light was cut off as L's warm lips closed over his own. Light's eyes were wide with surprise, but the eventually slipped closed as L's long fingers slipped into his hair. Light's arms closed around L as he felt L's tongue licking at the seam off his lips. Light hesitantly opened his mouth, and L's hot tongue was instantly inside, mapping out every corner of his mouth. Light moaned into L's mouth, the sound muffled by the warm lips pressing against his.

When something warm and wet moved over his nipple, Light threw back his head and moaned. L smirked as he moved the washcloth over Lights nipple again. L moaned again. _I never knew that that would feel so _good_!_ Light thought hazily. L began carefully moving the washcloth over Light's body, gently cleansing him. He payed special attention to Light's nipples.

Within a few minutes, Light was leaning against the shower wall. L had added his tongue in, and Light was already half hard. _I shouldn't be doing this; he's my enemy!_ Light managed to think through the haze. He tried to push L off him. "Ry-Ryuuzaki," he managed to gasp, "St-stop! We shouldn't ...ah... be doing this..." L paused by Light's ribs, where he had been sucking a hickey onto the bronze flesh. "And why not?" he questioned calmly before brushing his fingers over Light's nipple. "Ah!" Light gasped, his back arching into the touch. "Be-because," he breathed, "I'm a-ah!-suspect... and I'm...haa...haa...dating Misa..." L frowned. He didn't want Light to be thinking about Misa, he should be think about him! "You don't care about Misa," L said calmly, running his tongue over Light's chest. "Yes I do," Light labored to speak through the pleasure. "No, you don't," L said stubbornly. Light tried to defend himself, "Yes I-"

"-I know how you feel about me, _Moon-chan_," L hissed, cutting Light off, "You talk in your sleep, you know that?" Light's eyes widened. _No... He can't know... Not about that!_ L successfully read Light's expression. "Oh, yes," L said pleasantly, "Every night when you fall asleep, you dream. Do you know what you dream about, Moon-chan?" L continued without waiting for Light to answer, "You dream about me...fucking you." L's hand closed around Light's erection. Light threw back his head, banging it the tile wall. "But what you don't know," L said mischievously as he began to pump Light's erection, "Is that every night I help you find release." L turned Light around so he was facing the cold tile wall.

With those words, Light's erection grew almost to full size. He knew that he should be mad that L was molesting him like that in his sleep, but instead, it aroused him. The idea that L was getting him off while he slept and he didn't even know... It aroused him. His erection was so hard it was hurting him. L's hands were magic, touching him in all the right places. Within moments, he came hard, coating L's hands in sticky white liquid. Light slumped against the wall, spent. Unknown to pretty much everyone, Light was a virgin, and he didn't masturbate that often. He wasn't used to this.

L gently told Light, "This will hurt a bit, okay, Moon-chan?" Before Light could ask what he meant, L slipped a finger inside him, using Light's own semen as lube. Light shifted in discomfort. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel good either. L gently licked and kissed Light's neck to distract him. After a moment, he slipped a second finger into his uke. Light winced. Now that hurt. L scissored his fingers, trying to prepare him. Light whimpered slightly, glad that the shower drowned out the sound. "Try to relax," L whispered as he slipped a third finger in. Light tried to relax, but it _hurt_! A second later he moaned. L had hit something inside him and it felt so_ good_. L smirked. He had found Light's prostate. He hit that spot again and Light spread his legs wider, moaning with pleasure. L hurriedly removed his fingers. The expressions and little noises Light was making were too much for him. Unfortunately, L didn't have any lube, since the shower water had washed everything away. Water would have to do.

"Relax," L breathed into Light's neck. Light's breath hitched as he felt something large and hard press against his entrance. L kissed Light's neck before thrusting himself inside quickly. Light screamed, tears coming to his eyes. It felt like he was being split in half! "Can I move?" he heard L whisper, strain evident in his voice. He was having a hard time not pounding into Light-the teen was so incredibly tight and hot. "Hell no!" Light cried. L's hand gently grasped his chin and turned his head. They kissed and L snaked his tongue into Light's mouth. The pain slowly started to ebb away, pleasure taking its place. "You can move now," Light whispered. L gently pulled out and then slammed back in, hitting Light's prostate directly. Light cried out and threw his head back. L paused and then slammed himself into Light over and over. Within minutes Light was lost in the pleasure. The cold tile his erection was pressed against was a beautiful contrast to the heat suffusing his entire body. L was pumping his erection and pressing hot open-mouthed kisses against his neck and shoulders. Light moaned and panted with pleasure. L, meanwhile, not being very vocal, merely hissed at the tight heat surrounding his dick.

Light came in a-to his mind-ridiculously short time. L came shortly after, unable to continue with Light's already tight silken walls closing even tighter around him. Light slumped against the shower wall, totally spent. L's surprisingly strong arms were the only things holding him up. L pulled Light down with him to the floor, letting the water wash away the sweat, semen, and saliva coating their bodies. Light yawned and relaxed into the tub, closing his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when he felt L shaking his shoulder. Light cracked open an eye. "What?" he questioned softly. L full out grinned. "You didn't think we were done, did you?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

_**O. Mine.o.O**_

**Vamp: Wahhh! I wanted this to be longer... I wanted to fit in another lemon with them in the bedroom, but obviously that didn't happen... The fic just refused to go any farther. My plot bunny abandoned me, and my muse said 'See ya!' and left too! **

Ara: There there. *pats crying twin sister on head* It's okay... It happens...

Ameyth: *attempts to comfort Vamp* I think it's good how it is... Hey, maybe you can make a third sequel with the bedroom scene...

**Vamp: *head shoots up and stops crying* Ameyth, that's a great idea! *glomps* *to readers* Please review! Also, remember, thank Eternity Bites for letting me use the nickname 'Moon-chan'! If you guys want, give me ideas for the bedroom scene I'm gonna try to do! I love you all! *hugs reviewers and readers* And now the ending quote!**

"And on the eighth day, God created fangirls... shortly thereafter, he said unto Adam 'My bad'."~GodsOfDeath from DeviantArt


End file.
